The invention relates to a device for gathering signatures, conveyed straddling, into printed products, such as newspapers, magazines, brochures and the like. The device consists of a conveying arrangement that forms a saddle-shaped gathering section and has signature feeders arranged along the gathering section, which are respectively controlled with the same or a changeable angle of rotation and driven cycle-synchronous with the conveying arrangement.
A device of the aforementioned type is installed, for example, in a gathering and wire-stitching machine referred to as “Prima mit AMRYS” [excellent with AMRYS] and is acknowledged in a prospectus by MULLER MARTINI, Issue AMRYS/9412/M1/D. A gathering and wire-stitching machine of this type has been used in the printing office of a Swiss Publishing House since 1994.
A gathering and wire-stitching machine equipped with so-called servomotors for each signature feeder and the conveying arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Published Patent Application 04-269594 A.
It has been known for some years to persons skilled in the art of the print-processing and the print subsequent treatment industry that over a broad application range, machines with working-cycle connected processing stations—following mechanical superimposition drives—can now be equipped with independently controlled or regulated drive motors. This is due to the fact that motors controlled with the same angle of rotation or a changeable angle of rotation have been made available in recent years. Consequently, the purchasing costs of such motors have continued to drop.